comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weyland-Yutani Corporation (Earth-9471)
The Weyland-Yutani Corporation, often shortened to Weyland-Yutani and commonly referred to as Wey-Yu, was a massive British-Japanese conglomerate. Founded in 2399 with the merger of the Weyland Industries and the Yutani Corporation, the company is an important developer of technology for the USCMC and other military contractors, manufacturing products that range from synthetics, spaceships and computers, operating under the Interstellar Commerce Commission for interplanetary shipping and transport as one of the most important conglomerate for humanity. The Weyland-Yutani Corporation would collapse in 2578 following its exposed involvement in the New Alexandria Incident. The exposure led the company to bankrupcy, with all of their subsidiaries closing down in the years that followed. Most of Weyland-Yutani's assets, including weapons and research, were subsequently reappropriated by the United Systems Military. History The Weyland-Yutani Corporation was founded with the aggressive acquisition of the Japanese technology developer Yutani Corporations by the Weyland Industries, a British multinational founded by Sir Peter Bishop Weyland, in 2399. The now massive Weyland-Yutani continued to grow, slowly absorbing smaller companies and investing on multiple sectors, rapidly becoming a household name. The companies owned by Weyland-Yutani still continued to operate under their own brands, notably the Concordance Extraction Corporation. Being superpowerful, Weyland-Yutani was of high importance for the interstellar expansion known as ''Domus Diaspora'', supplying the multiple national governments of Earth and their military bodies with multiple tools that made the colonization efforts more effective, such as colony ships. Ever since its conception, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation befell under illegal operations, and every employee, from top executives to janitors, were aware of the company's corrupt nature, although to which extent varied between individual. The fact that senior management officials bribed inspectors and members of the Interstellar Commerce Commission instead of submiting through safety inspections aboard their vessels and facilities. By the 26th century, Weyland-Yutani had complete control over numerous planets they colonized by themselves, such as GJ 667Cc, BG-386, and Aegis VII, the latter where they constructed the colonial city of New Alexandria. The company also became involved into administering non-civilian colonies, such as Fiorina "Fury" 161, home to the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit. In 2523, Weyland-Yutani detected a mysterious signal hailing from LV-426, one of the three moons of the ringed gas giant Calpamos, in the Zeta Reticuli system. While the signal was undecipherable, the company was able to decrypt enough to discover it was a warning beacon that told them about a deadly species, which they labeled "xenomorph". In 2525, the company sent the freighter [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-9471)|USCSS Nostromo]] to investigate the signal without the knowledge of the crew, which led to the first contact between humanity and the xenomorphs and resulted in the deaths of all but one of the crew members, Ellen Ripley, as well as the loss of the Nostromo. The incident was covered up as a mercenary boarding, and in 2534, the beacon on LV-426 was deactivated by the crew of the salvaging ship Anesidora. In November 2534, the company became aware of a new xenomorph massacre aboard Sevastopol Station, a space station under the control of one of its rival companies, Seegson. In the hopes of securing samples of the local xenomorph, Weyland-Yutani bought the facility, but it ended up destroyed, alongside all the local xenomorphs, by Ellen Ripley's daughter, Amanda, stopping the company once again from succeeding with their plans. By the 2570s, Weyland-Yutani started to suffer from political and financial crisis, with one of its colonies having successfully becoming independence, and one of its rival company, the SinoViet Heavy Machinery, becoming the main supplier of Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines for the newly formed United Systems Military. Once environmentalist groups were able to expose Weyland-Yutani's role in the destruction of New Alexandria in 2552, the company went bankrupt, and by 2578, when all megacorporations were outlawed, it effectively vanished. Most of Weyland-Yutani's assets, including weapons, research, and ships, were taken over by the USM, which became the newest superpower in the Orion Arm of the galaxy. Subsidiaries *AMG Transport Dynamics *Concordance Extraction Corporation *JOTUN Heavy Industries Divisions Bio-Weapons Bio-Weapons Division was a special department within the Weyland-Yutani Corporation focused on the development of military-grade bio organic weapons. One of their primary goals was the capture of a viable species they designated xenomorph in any of its forms, in order to develop Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15. Headed by the late Dr. Charles Ashford, the division sought mostly to capture an inmature Facehugger or Chestburster duo to the lesser difficulty and danger to retrieve the specimens. While Ashford believed that the potential for the species lied in the discovery of medications that could improve human condition, motivated by saving his daughter, Rebecca, who suffered from the degenerative boren's syndrome, the corporation believed their potential lied in the use as distant force projections which could eliminate rival companies, militaries, and other threats without the loss of personnel across the human colonies. In their search for the xenomorphs, the company sacrificed human life, either civilian, military, or from their own personnel. Ellen Ripley, one of the few to ever face a xenomorph more than once and live, became a major enemy of the corporation, particularly the Bio-Weapons division, following her initial survival at Weyland-Yutani's failed first attempt of capturing a xenomorph aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-9471)|USCSS Nostromo]] in 2525. For the next sixty years, she could continue to uncover and defeat the company's other attempts of capturing the xenomorphs. Following the collapse of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation in 2578, much of their former work was continued by the United Systems Military, which would also fall at the hands of a ressurected Ripley. Umbrella Security Service The Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S.) was an elite, special task force unit of commandos under the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, trained at the Rockfort Military Training Center on Mars. Special Services Not much is known about the Special Services Division of Weyland-Yutani, aside from the fact Spencer Parks was a member of it, where he acted as Special Projects Director. This division was believed to be responsible for overseeing and managing all of the research programs of the company. Weapons manufacturing Weyland-Yutani also owned a subdivision solely focused on manufacturing exclusive weaponry that rivaled those of the Armat Battlefield Systems, becoming a major supplier for the United States Colonial Marine Corps. Among their weapons lied the VP78 pistol and the NSG 23 assault rifle. Notable products *Anti-gravity recovery chamber *Bio-Replicator pod *''Bougainville''-class destroyer *''Conestoga''-class destroyer *Mobile external diagnostics center *''Phoenix''-class colony ship *Toughened ceramic turbine Facilities *Aqua Cure: Weyland-Yutani's crowning achievement, Aqua Cure is based on Titan, one of Saturn's moons, its constructions being what made the company famous through all colonies. Considered to be the company's main public product, it fell under the hands of the United Systems Military following the downfall of Weyland-Yutani. Category:Earth-9471 Category:Organizations of Earth-9471 Category:Corporations of Earth-9471 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227